DragonBall BL
DragonBall BL (Before Legend) takes place during the numerous years before the adventure of Dragon Ball starts. To find out about the events that take place click on the following link.http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline. Sagas Bibidi Saga Parts of this saga are shown in DragonBall Z's Fusion and Kid Buu Sagas. It focuses on the Supreme Kai's. They lived in peace until the wizard Bibidi created the Evil Majin Buu, a creature with tremendous power that the Kai's don't know if they can win. Do they have a chance against this monster? Episodes *1. The beginging *2. Potara fusion *3. Evil Majin Buu *4. Two Kai's down *5. Adsoption *6. Buu is weakened *7. Bibidi's plans foiled Hiruderegarn Saga The people of the planet Konats lived in peace for many years, but evil magicians bent on controlling the universe created the monster Hiruderegarn who had flawless power and abilities. The only hope for them are the brothers Tapion and Minosha aswell as a Lone Swordsman. *8. A monster of pure evil *9. Hiruderegarn the destroyer *10. Terrifying power *11. One last chance *12. A flute and sword *13. Parting ways Original Super Saiyan Saga The Saiyans have always been a fighting tribe as savages but none even dreamed of the power of a super saiyan. When a saiyan warrior somehow became a super saiyan he discovered the power was more than he can handle. Is the saiyans planet in danger from one of their own? *14. The Saiyans *15. Legendary super saiyan *16. Amamzing power *17. Great ape discovory *18. The ultimate transformation *19. Uncontrolable power *20. A legendary tale *21. A new search Yemma Saga A powerful, young warrior known as Yemma one day dies and is allowed by Tenshuto to have training from King Kai. One his way Yemma discovers that the journy to King Kai's planet will be tougher than he thought. *22. A warrior's death *23. Journy on snake way *24. A long way to go *25. Meeting Princess Snake *26. Yemma's escape *27. Half way finished *28. The walk complete *29. Training begings *30. Catching Bubbles *31. Test of speed *32. Ultimate technique *33. Training complete *34. Yemma's decicion Roshi Saga The young man Roshi is eager to train in martial arts under the training of Master Muhaito to prove himself as a great fighter. In the training he will also make new friends and enemies but is he truly ready for it? *35. Quest for Muhaito *36. A dangerous travel *37. Finally there *38. Training under Muhaito *39. Rival Shen *40. The beautiful Fan-Fan *41. Roshi VS Shen *42. The usage of Ki *43. Devolping Ki *44. A visit from the future *45. Help from a boy *46. Aim to be stronger Nameless Namek Saga A young Namekian child is sent to earth when his planet is almost destroyed. He later trains to be the guardian of Earth and meets Garlic, another person trying to become it but why does Garlic want to? *47. Rise of the Super Nameks *48. Help from Porunga *49. Slug is banished *50. Child of Katas *51. Disaster on Namek *52. A new life on Earth *53. Guardian of Earth *54. The tests of a guardian *55. The rival Garlic *56. Unworthy Garlic *57. Garlic's defeat *58. Garlic Jr. *59. The namek is worthy *60. The evil whithin Demon King Piccolo Saga WHen the Nameless Namek became Earth's guardian he split into two people; the Good Guardian Kami and the Evil Demon King Piccolo. Piccolo then try's to take over the world with his army of demon sons and has to fight against Muhaito and his students. Can Muhaito, Roshi and Shen dfeat such a powerful oppenent or is Piccolo the Earth's new ruler? *61. Evil Demon King *62. Piccolo's ramppage *63. Battle against Muhaito *64. Time to retreat *65. Different paths *66. Master's training *67. The showdown against Piccolo *68. The Mathuba *69. Piccolo defeated, Muhaito dead *70. Roshi's discovery 16th World Tournament Saga A man called Gohan starts his training with Master Roshi and eventually enters the world tournament but will he win? *71. Training with Roshi *72. Friendship with Ox Prince *73. Tournament starts *74. Mysterious Jackie Chun *75. Gohan VS Ox Prince *76. The finals start *77. Gohan VS Jackie Chun *78. Learn from defeat Tuffle Saga After the Saiyan's home planet was destroyed by a Super Saiyan they searched for a new home and finally arrived on the Tuffle's homeworld Planet Plant. The saiyans, howver, wanted the planet to themselves and so an army of Saiyans led by a warrior known as Vegeta attacked the Tuffles and stared an all out war. *79. Arrival on Plant *80. The war begins *81. The saiyans first win *82. Tuffles strike back *83. Battle after battle *84. A war's final battle *85. Full moon power *86. Tuffles destroyed *87. The lone survivors *88. Planet Vegeta *89. Saiyans new overlord, Frieza Bardock Saga After taking the saiyans as servants Frieza starts to feel worried over the saiyans large increase in power and plans to betray them. One Saiyan, Bardock is given the power to see into the future and sees the end of planet Vegeta and the Saiyans. He will stand against fate and fight for his fate, the saiyan's fate and the fate of his son Kakarot. *90. Kannassans wiped out *91. Kakarot's birth *92. Frieza's worry *93. Broly's amazing power *94. Frieza's betrayl *95. Standing against fate *96. Bardock's end, Goku's beginging Saiyan team Saga After the destruction of planet Vegeta only eight Saiyans survived: Kakarot, Broly, Paragus, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta and his brother Tarble. Many of these saiyans invaded new planets for Lord Frieza unawhere of what he'd done, but will conquering planets be easy? *97. Surviving Saiyans *98. Vegeta's new mission *99. A saiyan team *100. Vegeta's anger *101. Vegeta VS Cui *102. A hard mission *103. Full moon's advantages *104. Turles VS Dodoria *105. Unbelivable Broly *106. Power level....400,000! *107. Broly, Super Saiyan *108. Paragus' problem *109. Frieza VS Cooler *110. Family Reunion *111. The universe's mightiest warrior *112. Meeting the Ginyu Force Goku Saga A baby is found in the woods by Gohan who names him Goku. He then raises and trains Goku to be a healthy, loving and strong boy. Soon Goku will start a journy that will change his life and the fate of the entire universe. *113. The boy called Goku *114. Gohan the master *115. A monster attacks *116. Gohan is dead *117. Living alone *118. Life on Mount Paozu *119. A Dragonball found *120. The legend begins